


A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved.

by ily_cdvw



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ily_cdvw/pseuds/ily_cdvw
Summary: Charity returns home after the news.Short follow up from 24/05/2019





	A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved.

It was late, her thigh was going numb from Belle’s head resting upon it and her fingers beginning to ache from the amount of times she had smoothed them through Belle’s hair. Charity sighed as she felt her phone begin to vibrate beside her, ‘Vanessa’ with a sunshine emoji flashing up on the screen.  
“Hey,” it came out as a whisper, half on purpose not to disturb Belle who now seemed settled on her knee but also from exhaustion and from emotions.  
“Hey, just checking in,” Vanessa said softly, and Charity couldn’t help but smile slightly, the sound of her fiancée’s voice calming her somewhat instantly. When she got no reply Vanessa continued, “the boys are both settled, Noah’s okay but he’s quiet…think he might just need his mum.”  
“Give me half an hour babe and I’ll come back,” Charity said. The truth was she was tired and all she wanted was to be in bed with her fiancée, in her safe space.  
“No rush, just as long as you’re okay?”  
“Yeah, babe I’m okay. I’ll see you soon alright? I love you,” the couple exchanged their goodbyes and as Charity placed her phone onto the coffee table Belle began to stir.  
“Hey,” Charity whispered, again smoothing her hand through Belle’s hair.  
“Is it late?” Belle asked quietly.  
“Yeah, how about you go up to bed? I’ll pop over in the morning.” Charity stretched her legs as the younger Dingle sat up and with a kiss to the temple Belle went upstairs.

-

The pub was quiet when Charity returned home, she kicked her shoes off and went straight upstairs, the day sitting heavily upon her.  
The door to the two younger boys’ room opened without a squeak and Charity stood there for a moment watching their little chests rise and fall, a motion which calmed her. She watched them hoping that they never had to go through Belle’s heartache at such a young age and made a silent promise to herself. A promise that she would spend all the time she could with her kids, make all the memories she could with them.  
Walking down the corridor Charity could see the flicker of the tv light still coming from underneath Noah’s door, she knocked faintly before cracking the door open.  
“Is it true?” Noah asked, barely looking up from the textbook he was clearly pretending to revise from.  
“Yeah,” Charity said gently, moving herself so she was sat next to her son on his bed. “but I don’t want you to be sad okay?” Noah looked at her, a confused expression on his face. “Today was a happy day, Lisa and Zak got to spend it together, she got what she wanted. Everyone in the same room that she adores.” Charity spoke softly to Noah who lent his head on her shoulder as she was speaking, Charity’s hand running gently through his hair as if he was Moses or Johnny after a nightmare.  
“It was just so soon,” Noah said, his voice fragile clearly holding back tears.  
“I know babe, I know,” Charity’s voice was gentle, a kissed placed upon the top of her son’s head. “Look, get some rest yeah, we can talk more in the morning.” Charity stood slowly from the bed and turned the light out on her way out beginning the walk to her bedroom, the room she’d been longing for all evening.

-

The bedside lamps were both switched on and Vanessa was in bed said scrolling on her phone.  
“Hey, did you talk to Noah?” Vanessa asked, her face turning worried when she saw the redness of Charity’s eyes.  
“Um yeah, he’s upset-“  
“Understandably”  
“But I said we could talk more tomorrow. To be honest with you babe, I’m knackered,” Charity said trying to crack a smile, a smile her fiancée knew was fake. Charity stripped her clothes, grqbbed and oversized shirt and climbed into her side of the bed, placing a kiss on Vanessa’s temple as she did so.  
“Do you want to talk?”  
“Just a cuddle’s fine babe,” Charity shifted herself onto her side allowing Vanessa to wrap her arms securely around her, playing her usual role of the big spoon. A long breath escaped Charity as she began to relax and before she knew it hot tears were running down her face.  
“Hey, turn round…come here,” Vanessa’s voice was gentle and as Charity rolled over, their eyes met, and the tears flowed more.  
“I -I just thought we’d have so much time and Ness it’s just not fair,” Vanessa’s top was scrunched tightly in Charity’s fist, “and there wasn’t time to spend time with her and say thank you and she promised she’d help me plan our wedding and now she won’t be here and Ness-“  
“Hey shh,” Vanessa soothed as her fiancée’s sobs began to get heavier, Vanessa placed little kisses on Charity’s temple, whispering gentle words into Charity’s ear. As the tears began to easer Charity shifted so her head was resting on Vanessa’s shoulder, her arm slung across her waist.  
“I really love her y’know,” Charity said softly Vanessa placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head in response, “always had my back, always trusted that I was going to be okay, always helped be believe I’d be okay. Basically my Mum really. God Ness, what am I going to do without her? She made me feel so calm, that nothing would ever be bad enough to break me. I trusted her and she trusted me.”  
“Well now you’re just gonna have to show her. Show her that nothing will ever break her. Make her really proud.” Vanessa whispered earning her a small smile from Charity.  
“Yeah, we’re all gonna make her proud.”


End file.
